While the method and product of the present invention have been primarily developed and employed in the field of archery targets, and will be illustrated and described hereinafter with particular reference thereto, it is appreciated that the invention is capable of many varied applications, say as targets for other kinds of projectiles, and all of such applications are intended to be comprehended herein.
As is well known to those versed in the field of archery, targets are now generally constructed of excelsior, cardboard and other materials, and such targets are relatively expensive and short lived, especially in tournament use, and the like, where the target center is frequently impaled. While certain improvements have been proposed, such as the use of removable and replaceable central target portions or "bull's-eyes", these proposals have not been entirely satisfactory, primarily adding to costs both initially and in continuing maintenance.